Een nieuwe start
Een nieuwe start Door Myuu Sama (Uzumaki). Haar verhalen staan in de ik-vorm voor Myuu zelf. Het nieuwe schooljaar begint weer in het vredige en rustieke stadje Konoha. De bomen droegen nog steeds hun groene bladeren en er was zelfs en nieuw gezicht bij gekomen op de grote rots: Tsunade. Het was vloed en het water vloeide vlotjes tussen de groeven van de leien die elke dag werden afgetakeld door voetstappen van honderden mensen. De zon scheen zacht en de vogels floten hun favoriete liederen. De winkels en markten waren nog gesloten dus was er geen reden om te gillen wie de beste was. Maar de rustige sfeer zou niet lang blijven duren. De bewoners wisten dat de zomer op zijn einde liep en de aanmeldingen voor de academie open verklaard waren. Dag op dag hadden ze hier tegen opgezien en nu het zover was sloten ze voorzichtig alle ramen en deuren. Het getril van de grond startte al en de inwoners verscholen zich zelf onder hun tafel of hielden alle meubels stevig vast, zodat er niets kostbaars zou sneuvelen bij de aardbeving.... van jonge leerlingen die zich allemaal wilden aanmelden voor de academie. In de verte dook een stofwolk op, een soort zandstorm, die dichterbij kwam totdat het zo dichtbij was dat je kon zien dat die werd gecreëerd door tieners. Ze gilden en lachten en allemaal liepen ze in de richting van een grote paars-marmeren pilaar in het midden van een marktplein. Er hingen honderden formulieren tot helemaal vanboven. Ze hadden dit al verwacht en hun voorzorgen genomen. Ze begonnen onderling te vechten en algauw onstonden er overal gevechten en bleven de formulieren leeg... Het was er heftig aan toe daar beneden. Ik zag hoe ze allemaal vochten voor het formulier. "Wat een sukkels." ''dacht ik bij mezelf en grinnikte. Ik stond net op het punt om naar beneden te springen en me te bemoeien in het gevecht... Ik zag een bruinharige jongen met zijn pen naar het eerste lijntje van het formulier gaan... Totdat opeens iemand zijn zwarte kunai naar het lijntje gooide, waardoor de jongen naar achter deinsde. Opeens was iedereen stil en hevig op zoek naar degene die hem had geworpen. Ik was ook op zoek naar die persoon. En opeens stond er een meisje voor de jongen bij het formulier. Ze had haren zo zwart als een raaf. Onyx kleurigethumb|Tsuki Uchiha... ogen. En was zo bleek als een lijk. Ze keek angstaanjagend naar de jongen die precies ineen kromp. Ze stampte haar voet neer op de grond en ging met haar hand naar haar achterzak. Ik was op mijn hoede en greep mijn kunai al vast. Maar ik liet hem weer los toen ik zag dat ze grinnikte en een pen uit haar achterzak haalde. Ik kon niet goed zien hoe ze heette, maar het leek de jongen af te schrikken. Ze nam een stap naar voor en zei iets wat luidde als een 'BOE'. Het groepje van de jongen ging er als een speer vandoor waardoor ik me een breuk lachtte. "Die meid heeft pit!" riep ik lachend en sprong naar beneden toen ze verdween met haar kleine hondje. Het gevecht was nog steeds bezig en ik grinnikte. ''"Daar ga ik dan!" riep ik mentaal en wrong me door de menigte. Ik zag een vuist op me afkomen en reageerde snel. Ik greep hem vast en gaf de persoon een kick in zijn gezicht. Ik belandde rustig op mijn voeten en ging verder. Ik ontweek alle bewegingen, maar zag een voet net te laat. Ik voelde de voet recht in mijn gezicht drukken. Ik wist dat het een afdruk had achtergelaten en keek vol woede naar de persoon waarvan de voet afkomstig was. Ik spurtte naar hem toe. Ik gaf hem een high kick, nam zijn armen vast en zwierde hem naar de andere kant van het terrein. Ik grinnikte toen ik zijn kreet hoorde. Ik keek weer naar de menigte om me heen en zag dat ze me aanstaarde. Ik grinnikte even en stampte dan mijn voet naar voren en grinnikte langer toen ik zag dat ze een stap naar achteren deden. Ik liep met een opgeheven hoofd en een trotse glimlach naar het formulier. Ik keek naar het eerste lijntje en zag in sierlijke letter de naam: Tsuki Uchiha staan. "Een Uchiha!" riep ik mentaal en toen viel alles op zijn plek "Daarom waren ze zo bang van haar." dacht ik in mezelf en grinnikte. Ik zocht in mijn zakken naar een pen, maar vond er geen. Ik draaide me grijnzend om en stapte rustig naar de dichtsbijzijnde jongen die ik zag. Ik tikte op zijn rug en hij draaide zich op zijn hoede om. Ik deed mijn handen naar boven als teken dat ik hem niet ging aanvallen. "Rustig joh, ik kom alleen maar een pen vragen." zei ik en glimlachte schaapachtig "Ik ben de mijne vergeten." zei ik en wreef onschuldig met mijn hand op mijn goud/blonde haren. De jongen keek me eerst zorgvuldig aan en daarna -zag ik- dacht hij na. Ik bleef met ongeduld wachten op mijn antwoord en wanneer hij eindelijk ging antwoorden, sloeg iemand op zijn hoofd en concentreerde zich weer op het gevecht en niet meer op mij. "Oi!!" riep ik toen ik degene die de jongen aanviel in mekaar sloeg. "Hij was met mij bezig!" riep ik toen ik op de jongen zijn rug zat en hem de hele tijd met vuisten op zijn hoofd sloeg. Toen ik hoorde dat de jongen wou beginnen janken, stopte ik en liet hem gaan. Hij liep met een 'mammie' terug naar huis. Ik keek hem vol verachting aan. "En die gast wou dan een ninja worden, belachelijk." dacht ik en wende me weer op die jongen. "Mag ik je pen alsjebieft." vroeg ik met een glimlach op mijn gezicht. De jongen gaf me met een trillende hand zijn pen. "Dank je." zei ik en liep weer naar het formulier. Ik schreef snel met mijn onordelijke geschrift: Myuu Uzumaki op het tweede lijntje. Ik gooide de pen terug naar de jongen en liep met een opgeheven hoofd, een brede grijns, en mijn handen op mijn achterhoofd weg van de menigte. Ik liep langs een spiegel. Ik stond stil en bekeek mezelf nog eens goed. Ik had lange goud/blonde haren in twee staartjes, 3 littekens aan de twee kanten van mij wang dat leken op snorharen, ogen zo blauw als de hemel, ik had een vrij bruine huid, maar ik was ook niet zo bruin, ik was zo'n soort heel licht bruin, maar tethumb|Myuu Uzumaki... donker om blank te kunnen zijn. Ik had een oranje vestje aan met een oranje rokje en witte beenwarmers en armwarmer (of hoe je dat ook noemt :P). Ik liep met een tevreden glimlach door en rook iets heerlijks. Ik liet me leiden door de geur en kwam aan bij een Ramen Shop. Mijn ogen werden groter en glinsterde helemaal. Ik stormde de shop binnen en spurtte naar de toonbank. De meneer kwam met een glimlach naar me toe. "En wat mag het zijn voor deze jonge dame hier?" vroeg hij beleefd en bleef thumb|left|Ik eet Ramen!!glimlachen. "Een Ramen Special! Of nee, maak er maar 2 van!" riep ik en sprong op de stoel bij de toonbak. De man ging met een verbaasde uitdrukking weg en kwam later terug met twee kommen Ramen Special. Toen hij ze voor me op de toonbank legde, begonnen mijn ogen te glinsteren. "Itadakimasu*!" riep ik en begon te schrokken. Na een paar minuten waren de twee kommen helemaal leeg en wreef ik over mijn buik die nu vol zat. De meneer keek me nog steeds met een verbaasde uitdrukking aan en gaf me de rekening. "Dat is dan 300 yen." zei hij en ik voelde in mijn zakken. Eerst dacht ik dat ik geen geld meer vond, maar ik had zo'n geluk dat ik nog 400 yen in mijn zak had steken. Ik gaf hem de 400 yen en hij gaf me 100 terug. Ik liep met een grote glimlach de shop uit en riep nog: "Dag! Het was heerlijk! U ziet me vast en zeker vaker hier!". De man lachte naar me en ik liep verder. Door de straten (of wat dan ook :P) van Konoha... *Itadakimasu is Japans voor 'Laten we eten.' Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Auteursrecht